Acheron's Army
is the 22nd episode of Ike! Prisman. This is the first Ike! Prisman episode to feature a fan kaiju by another user — Alien Acheron by Zombiejiger. Story Two glowing spacecraft sped towards Earth, eager to overtake each other. One ship was piloted by an alien from Planet Barog, who wore a helmet with horns sprouting from it. The other was piloted by two ram-like aliens, Alien Acheron Generation 4 and 5. The aliens were all headed to Earth for the same reason, to seek help from the owners of the Kaiju 3D Printer. Prisman had reported the existence of the printer to the Space Garrison after entering Grandos' base some time ago. This had attracted some unwanted attention from invaders. Two laser beams were blasted from Alien Barog's ship to his competitors, who swiftly dodged them. Acheron G4 pressed a few buttons and some energy bullets were hurled at Barog's ship, knocking it off course. The Acherons advanced toward the Earth. Their plan was to use the 3D Printer as a means of mass producing Acherons, creating an army that would overpower Prisman in no time. They already had the location of the base as Prisman told the Space Garrison about the coordinates and that information had spread like wildfire to various alien planets. After landing in the large woods beside Itomori, the Acherons found the exact spot where the base was under. They saw that the ground had been broken before, so they dug up all the soil above. The base was not there. Meanwhile *Grandos: Finally we can rest. *Khan Digifer: How'd ya like the new location? *Grandos: As much as the old location...Isn't it the same since we're in the same spacecraft after all? *Khan Digifer: It seems that news of our 3D printer has spread across the galaxy. *Grandos: So? You mean we're popular now? *Khan Digifer: Possibly. But they wouldn't know the new location of the base so... *Spygar: What if Prisman manages to find us here? *Grandos: Touch wood! *Khan Digifer: Shall we send out another monster? *Grandos: I think we should just sleep for now... Prisman was patrolling around town yet again. He and Shugaron had become quite well known as an undisguised Ultra and a friendly kaiju. At the same time, G4 and G5 were searching aimlessly in the forest. *G4: This is useless, dude, we need some other way to find the 3D Printer. *G5: What do you suggest, then? *G4: I...don't know...according to calculations and observations, the base should be at this spot!! *G5: But it isn't. *G4: Why not we make Prisman lead us to it? *G5: Are you out of your mind?! *G4: Not in the least. I'll wreck some havoc and declare that I'm are working with Grandos. You will wait in our ship. As soon as Prisman arrives to get me, I'll let him pursue us, then escape to our saucer. He'll naturally go to the real location of Grandos' base, where he thinks I went. *G5: Excellent!! G4 grew giant and charged into Itomori, firing his crimson eyebeams, provoking shrieks from passers-by. His energy scythes cut buildings apart. Prisman quickly grew to match the alien's size. *Prisman: What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on Pluto? Or Charon? *G5: Shouldn't you be in the Land of Light? *Prisman: Urm... Acheron G4 blasted the Ultra with several eyebeams before ramming him into a building. *Prisman: You're strong... *G4: Of course I am, Khan Digifer created me from the Kaiju Printer! *Shuragon (from waaayyy below the Ultra and Alien): They still haven't learnt their lesson not to print sentient aliens anyomore? *Prisman: I guess not. G4 suddenly shrunk and fled back into his saucer. G5 was tapping his foor impatiently. *G5: I wouldn't say that that was very convincing acting, but whatever, let's see where Prisman goes. The Ultraman realised that he had to shrink or risk stepping on stuff as he followed Acheron. Now human-sized, Prisman went through the woods, where he thought the seijin went. *G4: It's working! *G5: Prisman isn't as bright as I thought, he actually believed you. Ha! he's heading towards the same place we dug up! He's looking confused...he's digging the soil by hand...he's looking even more confused... *G4: Even he doesn't know where the base is! This is useless!! Oh gosh, he's turned his head toward us... *G5: Don't worry, our ship is cloaked. And soundproof. *G4: Well, we still don't know the location of the Printer! *G5: At least now we have Prisman within our grasp! Let's go get him! *G4: Old school fights? *G5: If you think of it that way. G4 and G5 came up behind Prisman, who was still puzzled about where Grandos' base was. Prisman heard them and spun around, only to get kicked right into the pit that he had dug while looking for the base. Before the Ultra could clamber out of the pit, slashes from the Acheron duo's energy scythes brought the soil on the sides of the pit over him. Shocked, Prisman fired a Prism Shot through the mess. It knocked G4 off his feet. When G5 helped his partner up, Prisman broke through the soil. G5 turned to him and slashed with his scythes. Prisman evaded most slashes, but one knocked him over. G4 leapt over the two engaged in battle, and kicked Prisman in the face. Prisman tried to get up, but G5's energy pulse flung him backwards, right into the grasp of G4 behind him. *G5: Tell us, where is Grandos' base?! *Prisman: That's what I'' want to know! I thought ''you were created there. *G4: Fine, I'll admit we made that up just to make you lead us to it. *Prisman: What? Why would you need Grandos? *G4: We just need his printer. We'll create an unstoppable army of our kind from that powerful machine. *Prisman: Not sure if Grandos would agree to that, his base just got taken over that time by aliens he created. He probably doesn't want to print any sentient alien anymore. *G5: That's beside the point. The point is, now, you shall be ended. *Prisman: Just like that? Prisman freed himself from G4's grip and flung him onto G5. G5 dodged. He charged forward at the Ultra, who grabbed him by the horns. They attempted to push each other backwards. With arm's locked within their opponent's, they jumped into the air and spun around several times before G5 threw Prisman downwards. G4 stepped on Prisman when he crashed down. He picked up the Ultra and flung him into a tree. G5 landed and kicked the injured Ultraman to G4, who threw him back. Prisman's colour timer blinked rapidly. The Acherons were about to finish him off when he changed into Blue Mode, spraying them in the face with an Ultra Shower. He then changed into Violet Mode. His crystals glowed creepily purple. He could control electricity in this form. He fired a Electric Beam at G4, who was still wet, and electrocuted him until he blew up. G5 was shocked at the sudden destruction of his comrade and fired a few rapid eyebeams at Prisman. Prisman countered them with electic bolts before changing back to Multi Mode. G5 leapt up, wielding his scythes against Prisman, but Prisman summoned a Prism Sword and hopped up as well. They clashed in the air. G5's left horn fell clean off. Prisman landed and plunged the sword into the ground. G5 slashed the ground with his scythes, creating a gust of sand that obstructed Prisman's view. He fled back to his saucer. Alien Acheron took off in his ship, pursued by the prismantic Ultraman. Leaving the athmosphere, Prisman saw that there was another spacecraft stranded on an asteroid. Alien Barog had finished repairing his craft after the Acherons damaged it. He wanted revenge. In an instant, Barog fired a dozen lasers at the wounded Acheron's ship, blowing it the pieces, obliterating G5. Prisman saluted Barog and flew over to help him out, thinking that he was on his side. He was not. Trivia *Acheron is one of my favourite Fan Seijin, and I consider him the "Alien Baltan of the Ultra-Fan universe" *These Acherons look like they're wearing Greek robes somehow. Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Ike! Prisman Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Zombiejiger